1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for detecting a rotation of an automotive steering wheel. For example, such apparatus produces a reference position signal when the automobile is running straight.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been proposed an apparatus for detecting a rotation of an automotive steering wheel by making use of transmission or reflection of light or bymeans of magnetism.
These known apparatus, however, could not provide a reference position signal representing the straight running of the automobile by a simple way, unless the rotation signals from the electric circuits are further electrically processed by the complicated electric circuits.